SOLDIER Days
by valdemaras170
Summary: Reader Insert. Takes place before the events of Crisis Core. When you and Zack decide to play a prank on the three first class SOLDIERs, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis. It doesn't go all to plan ...
1. SOLDIER Days

**A/N: My first fanfiction involving you as a third class SOLDIER. Happy reading. ^^ The _-_ is for your name.  
**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" you ask, looking round at Zack.

"Of course." A huge grin spreading across his face. "Now … how does this work …" he mutters, pressing different buttons on the controls.

"Hey!" you cry, rushing over to him. He raises his hands in surrender and backs away from the machine.

"Ok, ok, _-_" he laughs. "How come you know how to handle this thing anyway? You've haven't been in SOLDIER that long." It is true, you had only come a few months ago, but already you had quickly found a group of friends – Zack, Cloud, along with the three legendary 1st Class SOLDIERs Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth. You, yourself were only a 3rd Class SOLDIER, but already you were climbing the ranks.

"It's because," you say, turning a dial with one hand and tapping the screen with the other, "I listen during training. Hence I know how to work the training simulator."

"What are you talking about? I always listen!" You turn and give him an unimpressed look. "Well … most of the time." You continue to stare at him. "I can't help it if Angeal is boring!" he cries defensively. You turn back to the training room controls.

"Are you sure they're even going to come in next?" you change the subject, "The creatures are set on pretty high levels, and if someone else comes in–"

"Don't worry about it! They should be here soon actually. I overheard them talking."

"Look at this!" you exclaim, "You can even choose the colour! Now … let's see. We can make it blue, or yellow or white …" you grin widely as you scan through the colours.

"That one," Zack points.

"Pink?"

"Can you imagine them walking down the SOLDIER corridor …" You both burst out laughing, fighting back tears. "Hurry up, _" Zack laughs, trying to refrain himself. "They'll be here soon." You finish off the final details of the program.

"All done," you smirk. Smiling to each other, you leave the training room and causally walk round the SOLDIER floor, waiting for your victims to arrive.

"You know, we should probably have an escape route ..." Zack suggests.

"Good idea. Somewhere outside the Shinra building, just to let things cool off …"

"How about to Sector 5?"

"To see Aerith?" you grin.

"Of course." He blushes slightly. "I'll introduce her to you–" He stops. You are about to ask why, but he motions for silence, putting a finger on his lips. Slowly he indicates down the corridor. You can feel the adrenaline pumping round your body as the three 1st Class SOLDIERs come out of the elevators. They are chatting amongst themselves as they head for the training room. All as planned …

You both wait impatiently, standing out of sight of any personal exiting the training room. A sudden thought passes you.

"Zack," you begin slowly.

"Mmm?" His gaze is fixed on the door in eager anticipation.

"What happens if they find out? I mean, not many SOLDIERs would do something like this."

"We could just blame it on Cloud," he suggested. A smile creeps your face at the thought.

"That's too cruel. Besides, no one would believe an infantryman doing something like this. It wouldn't work."

Suddenly, you hear a loud crash from inside the training room. A beaded thread of sweat forms along your forehead. You and Zack exchange looks, broad smiles brooding on your faces. The door opens and pink foam flooded out. The small mountain sprawled out on the floor, snaking its way along the ground. You watch with increasing horror as it slowly oozes onto the stone surface.

"How … how much did you program again?" Zack asks, staring as the foam continues to heap up. Everyone one the floor has come to investigate.

"A little too much ..." you reply quietly, biting your lip. You slink back a little further behind the wall. The first of the SOLDIERs storms out of the training room. At first he looks nothing more than a pink snowman in a huff, striding down the corridor. It is only when he is halfway down and most of the foam has fallen off, that you realise the snowman is a fuming Sephiroth. You catch a glimpse of his burning face, wrought with rage. As he strides down to the end and you can see his long silver hair tangled with segments of pink fluff. You cover your mouth to control your blooming laughter. He catches the next elevator, pushing aside the poor infantryman just emerging from a different floor.

"Oh man," Zack sighs, "I could hardly see him."

"Don't worry," you whisper, "Two more to come." You return your gaze to training room. Angeal is next; you recognise him by his large sword. His hands are like puff balls and, like Sephiroth, his face is a dark red.

"Now," Zack whispers, "Do you think he's red with anger or embarrassment?" You laugh softly, trying to keep you voice quiet. Angeal looks around and Zack slides back behind the wall. "I know that face. It's a Zack-you-will-suffer face. I think he knows." After a moment of scanning the scene (most likely in search of you and Zack), he strides down the corridor, a snail trail of pink foam forming behind.

Suddenly there is a scream from inside the training room and Genesis staggers out, sword in one hand and clutching something to his chest in the other. To your disappointment, Genesis is not covered in much foam. A SOLDIER member carefully approaches him.

"Sir ..." he asks nervously. "What happened –?"

"MY BOOK!" he screams, pushing over the SOLDIER member. You realise that the object he was clutching, no doubt a copy of LOVELESS, is sodden with pink foam. "_-_!" he screeches. You retreat further behind the wall and feel the blood pumping in your ears as an uncontrollable smile widens across your face.

"How does he know?" you whisper. Zack shrugs.

"The same reason Angeal knew it was me. Too much training together." Genesis sinks onto his knees, clutching the soggy remains of LOVELESS. "We should leave for Sector 5, before they have time to come after us." He starts to make his way to the elevator.

"Wait," you hiss, pulling him back. "Genesis is going there first. Wait for him to leave." While you wait impatiently with Zack, a SOLDIER member approaches you both.

"_-_, do you know what that was all about?"

"N … no," You look to Zack for guidance; you're not a good liar.

"Hey, come on, man. Just because Genesis screams _-_'s name doesn't mean you should jump to conclusions. We were just passing through. Actually we're on our way out. See ya around," Zack calls leading you away to the elevators.

"Thanks," you grin.

"You should really learn how to sound more believable. It gets you out of all kind of trouble," he says casually.

"Right." You press the button and wait for the one of the two elevators to open.

"That was good," Zack grin.

"Yeah, but I'm a little worried about the consequences …" He gives you a friendly slap on the back.

"But whatever they are, you must admit, it was worth it for that. Did you see Sephiroth? He looked like a pink mummy!" You laugh together, re-picturing the cocoon of pink foam storm down the corridor.

"Angeal was pretty good too! I've never seen him so angry!" you exclaim. The elevator door opened. "And Genesis –" you stop in mid-sentence. The doors open to reveal a now clean, but still red-faced Angeal staring at you both. There is an awkward silence for a moment, where you can hear your own beating heart, pounding in your ears. The next other lift opens and Zack wastes no time. He grabs you and darts inside. He starts punching every button, desperate to shut the door. You feel yourself being pull out as you scrap at the wall in a feeble attempt to cling on. Zack reachs out to grab you, but misses and you tumble onto Angeal and the hard stone floor.

"_-_!" Zack cries. You manage to wriggle and kick yourself free from the 1st Class' grasp and dash towards the closing doors of the lift. You reach out, only to be suddenly tackled from the side and forced down to the ground. "_-_!" he yells again. You struggled against this familiar force – you had experienced this strength in training sessions. Genesis had recovered from his sulk and had pinned you to the ground. You feel the cold stone against your burning cheeks and you realised how hot your face is. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Zack, struggling with what to do.

"Go!" you shout to him. He hesitates and you shout again. _There's no point in us both getting caught. _The door closes and your friend disappears.

* * *

**First chapter up. I have the others almost ready. ^^  
**


	2. Consequences

**A/N: Second part. _-_ is for your name. ^^**

* * *

You watch as the doors close and you are left alone, still pressed against the cold surface.

"I'm going to find Zack," you hear Angeal tell Genesis. "Keep _-_ here while I search for him. I'm sure we'll find something … suitable for them." You can't see them, but you can imagine the smirks on their faces. A dreaded spark of fear flickers inside as you wonder at their horrific punishment and a feeling of defeat fills you with disappointment as you shiver inwardly. _I hope Zack escapes this, _you think to yourself, remaining faithful to your friend. You hear the elevator doors close as Angeal leave.

There is an awkward silence as you wait for Genesis to speak, but, to your surprise, he says nothing. In fact, if it weren't for the tight grip on your wrists, you would have thought he is not there at all. With difficulty, you turn your head and, in the reflection of the wall, you can see him cradling his precious treasure and using his knee to keep you in place. Perhaps if he is distracted by his book …

"Security!" a dull, metallic voice rings out across the floor, "The training room is now closed until to further notice due to a malfunction in the most recent program –"

"Malfunction!" you hear Genesis snort. You realised this is probably your only chance of escape; whatever consequences they had in store for you, you didn't want to hang around, waiting to find out. Using your SOLDIER training, you twist suddenly, taking Genesis by surprise. The book flies out of his hand and you scrabble to your feet. "_-_!" the 1st Class SOLDIER shrieks. You dart down the corridor with adrenaline tingling throughout your body. Realising the only way off the floor is by the elevators, you continue running down, hoping to complete a circuit of the floor and reach the lifts. Heavy footsteps thud behind as you hear Genesis catching up. Despite sprinting at your full speed, the 1st Class is stilling closing the distance. Up ahead, you see the swimming pink foam, still slowly seeping out of the training room. You leap over the small mound, but upon landing, your foot slips and you skid along the floor. You grind to a painful halt and looking up, you see Genesis standing over you. The game is up. Sheepishly, you slowly get to your feet, rubbing your aching back. Glancing up at him, you receive a cold and frosty glare. But behind his anger you can see the hurt and ruefulness in his eyes and you started to feel a little guilty.

"Genesis –" you begin.

"Look at it!" he hisses at you, shoving 'LOVELESS' into your hands. You look down at the book; the cover is wrinkled and shrunk. Opening it up, the pages are tinted pink and much of the text is blurred and illegible. Like an ancient document, the leaves are each individually furrowed and sodden. Small rips appear as you try to turn a page. You close the book quickly and hand it back to him.

"Well, why was it with you in the training room anyway?" you snap, trying to demolish your guilt. He snatches it back and gives you another, silent icy glower.

There is an awkward silence between you both as Genesis caressed his book. Although through your trap was quite successful, you feel bad for ruining his most prized possession.

"I'm sorry about LOVELESS …" you mutter quietly. He looks up at you, probably surprised at your apology.

"Humph." There is an uneasy pause.

"What's gonna happen now," you ask, trying to sound casual to hide your nervousness.

"We wait until Angeal returns with Zack," he replies quietly. The thought fills you with dread; you don't know Angeal as well as the others, but whatever cruel fate he has planned for Zack you would surely receive too. For the moment, Genesis is too distressed and, knowing him rather well, you don't seem too worried about his punishment. That only leaves … Sephiroth. You physically shudder at the very thought of him. Every since you joined SOLDIER, Sephiroth has been a character to whom you had looked up. Now, in anticipation of facing his wrath, you feel like melting away, much like the pink foam down the corridor. You begin to think this whole scam was a bad idea. But recalling Zack's words, a thought flashes through your mind,

"_But whatever they are, you must admit, it was worth it for that. Did you see Sephiroth?"_

You can't hold back as a grin spreads across your face, recalling the humorous event and fuming faces of your comrades and the pink snowman of Sephiroth. Genesis notices it and scowls

"You think this is funny?" he growls, holding up his book. You shake your head, trying to refrain from laughter.

"It's … it's not that," you suppress a chuckle. Genesis snorts and folded his arms, waiting for an explanation. "After you … finished the program, did you see Sephiroth?" He looks at you, unimpressed.

"I couldn't see a damn thing in that foam," he remarks irritably.

"Probably just as well," you mutter.

"Why?" Genesis demands. You feel the tension between you relax and a grin creeps upon your face. But before you can explain, an infantryman approaches you both.

"Sir!" he says, saluting.

"At ease," Genesis replies, "What is it?"

"Director Lazzard wishes to see _-_ in his office at once." Genesis turns to you and smiles a mischievous smile.

"I guess we won't be waiting for Angeal to return after all." He places a hand on your shoulder, "I hope he isn't _too_ harsh," he smirks and walked off. With a knot in your stomach and holding back the fear, you follow the infantryman.

You stand in the elevator, frantically searching for something as a distraction as you wait to reach the director's floor.

"Another prank gone wrong?" You turn to see the spiked-blond remove his helmet.

"Cloud!" you exclaim. He grins at you.

"I saw you were in a bit of a mess. Where's Zack?"

"He managed to get away, but Angeal is after him. I need to go to Sector 5 before –" Cloud shakes his head sadly.

"I may have helped you out with Genesis, but truth is, Lazzard has summoned you."

"Oh," you mutter in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine." Cloud sees your falling hopes and tries to change the subject. "So what exactly happened?"

"We set up a little surprise for the 1sts involving high levels monsters and pink foam in the training room," you explain. Cloud grins, but before he can answer, the doors open.

"I'll see you later," he says, replacing his helmet. You step out and smile nervously in reply as the door close again. You walk down the corridor, musing with possible ideas; Lazzard may have only called you as a witness. There is nothing to show that he knows it was you. Nothing at all … Then all hope demolishes and you feel like shrinking into a hole. A visible shiver runs down your spine and a lump swells in your throat as Sephiroth, now clean, exits Lazzard's office. You force your feet to continue stepping one in front of the other as the rest of your body freezes up. You accidentally catch his eye, and you feel like cowering away. Amazingly, the silver-haired SOLDIER betrays no emotions in his face. To your great surprise and relief, he walks straight passed you without slowing down. Although, at the last minute, you think you catch a slight smirk on his face…

You continue on to Lazzard's office and after receiving permission to enter, you walk in and close the door behind.

"Now, _-_," the director begins …


	3. The Training Session

You shift your feet uncomfortably, looking down at the floor.

"I believe you've no doubt heard of the incident that took place on the SOLDIER floor?" Lazzard asks, placing his elbows on the desks, and locking his fingers together.

"I know security has locked down the training room," you reply, trying to keep your nerves in check. You aren't sure how much Lazzard knows and you don't want to betray yourself.

"Yes, apparently a loaded program had a fault which ended with the outburst of frothing material from every enemy destroyed. Now," he continues, rearranging some papers on his desk, "it was either a malfunction of the training problem, or someone had deliberately set this up." You swallow nervously, but keep a straight face.

"Do you have a suspect?" you ask. Lazzard eyes you suspiciously. Even to yourself, you didn't sound very convincing. Once again, Zack's advice flashes through your mind,_ 'You should really learn how to sound more believable.' _You stand up straight and look the director in the eye.

"Actually, we do. I believe you are good acquaintances with 2nd Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair?" You feel your heart beating faster.

"Yes, sir."

"Although we do not have any evidence yet, we suspect that he may have something to do with it. Being a close associate, do you have any knowledge of this?" You aren't about to hand over your best friend.

"Sir, Zack doesn't even know how to use program the training room …"

"Hmm," Lazzard sits back, knitting his fingers together once more. You wonder if he knows. Just what did Sephiroth tell him? "I see. So are you suggesting he had some help in this?" You feel a line of sweat formulate on your forehead.

"N-no, sir," you begins to stutter, but manage to pull through, "I mean, I've been with Zack since we've got back from our last mission, so it couldn't have been him." There is a long silence whereupon Lazzard sits in contemplation. You wonder if he believes your story.

"Perhaps it was … hmm. A costly malfunction nevertheless," he trails away in thought.

"Costly, sir?"

"Yes," he muses, "An incident like this means we have to suspend all training until it has been repaired. It is costing time. Although that be said, I hoping we could catch whoever set it up and make them clean it, but Sephiroth has told me he has an important training session tomorrow." The thought of Sephiroth sparks another internal shiver. Whatever 'important session' he had, it can't be good for you. "It'll have to be restored immediately. Very well. Thank-you for your contribution. You are dismissed." You salute and stiffly walk out of the office.

You feel your pocket vibrate – you pull out your PHS and answer the call.

"3rd Class SOLDIER, _-_ here."

"_-_? Are you alright? Did you escape from Genesis?" the familiar voice of your friend crackles through.

"Zack! Yes, I'm fine. I've just been to Lazzard's office and I've think I've got us out of trouble."

"That's great …" You notice something strange in his voice.

"Zack … are you ok? Did you get to Aerith?" He chuckles, but you can tell something isn't right.

"I didn't make it to Sector 5 …"

"Angeal?" you guess.

"Yep. He caught me on the train."

"And you fought?"

"I wouldn't say it was much of a battle … I kept losing focus and couldn't take it seriously."

"So you lost miserably?"

"I wouldn't say 'miserably' … it's just a few scratches," he says modestly. "I'm heading back to SOLDIER now."

"Well, listen. I met Sephiroth on the way to Lazzard …"

"Whoa! Did you survive? Are you alright? What did he say?"

"Actually, he just walked straight passed. And it looks like he didn't give anything away to the director. But … something isn't right. I don't like it. I'd stay away from the building for a bit if I were you."

"Got it. Just keep out of trouble yourself, 'kay? Gotta go."

"Right, bye."

Feeling uneasy wondering around Shrina, you stay in your apartment for the rest of the day, contemplating the passed events. Later in the afternoon, you receive a message from one of the other members of SOLDIER, telling you that you had a training session early the next morning as the training room was expected to be open. A thought crosses your mind as you recall Lazzard's words of '_Sephiroth has told me he has an important training session tomorrow'. _The coincidence is too strong. What is the silver-haired SOLDIER planning …

You wake early from an uncomfortable night's rest. Unable to sleep, you make your way to the SOLDIER floor, with no specific aim in mind. It is too early for anyone else to be up and as curiosity sprouts within, you find yourself at the training room. Any signs of foam have now disappeared and, interested to see the inside, you walk into the room. There is nothing unusual and you feel slightly disappointed. You are about to leave, but something catches your eye. You whirl round, eyeing the room suspiciously. Obviously nothing is in sight. Unconvinced by a mere glance, you enter the simulation room. You think you hear another series of noises, like footsteps. With a hand instinctively falling to your hilt, you spin around, turning to find the its source. Suddenly your surroundings begin to change; the metal walls transform into a dark sky. Unsure of what is happening, you rush to the door, but that too changes into sight of distant multi-story buildings. The silver metal below your feet merges into dull concrete. You recognise yourself on the highest floor of the Shinra building, looking out over Midgar. You draw your weapon in anticipation of monsters and you see something standing at the edge of building. Gripping the hilt nervously, you make your way over, only to realise that the figure has long, flowing silver hair. You stop in mid-step and feel your stomach tighten. He set this up? You remember the slightest smirk that Sephiroth had given you the previous day, sending another shiver down your spine. Being unable to stop the training program and with little else to do, you slowly approach the 1st Class SOLDIER.

"S-sephiroth?" you ask cautiously. The SOLDIER does not turn round. In fact, it seems like he doesn't even hear you. "Why did you set this up?"

He remains silent or otherwise fails to hear.

"Were you … expecting me?" you ask. You can tell something isn't right and you feel adrenaline begin to pump inside. Taking another step forward you repeat his name. "Seph –" Suddenly, he whirls around and you barely manage to block Masamune's attack. Stepping forward, he continues to deal attacking blows as you struggle to defend. He is too quick for you to even attempt at an offensive strike and his onset is difficult to block. As he pushes you back, you see his eyes hold an insidious glare and his mouth twitched with a devilish smirk. "Sephiroth!" you call, trying to reason. But he ignores you and continues the one-side battle. You feel the vibrations of each clash run through your arm. Is this your punishment? It is certainly an unfair and uneven battle. Dodging another blow, you leap into the air, trying to get away. But the 1st pursues, using his blade to strike air attacks as you hopelessly attempt to defend. You start to understand the power of a 1st Class SOLDIER. Not only is he superior in technique and skill, but his agility and physical strength far outweigh your own. You begin to feel the fatigue seep into your arms and your movements are sluggish and you couldn't block quick enough … Sephiroth deals a harsh blow, striking your shoulder and sending you back down to the ground. Your impact with the floor is not merciful. You struggle to your knees, looking down at the dented floor. Your body aches all over as you cough out the disturbed dust. The 1st Class gently lands nearby. You are about to ask to stop, when he suddenly springs at you again. Completely caught off-guard, you barely have time to raise your sword. Still on your knees, you muster all your strength to re-direct his attack, giving you the split second needed to jump to your feet and distance yourself. You hope for a chance to regain your breath, but Sephiroth does not allow the luxury. He launches yet another attack. Again and again as you weakly endeavour the strikes. Within a few minutes, your entire body is covered in bruises and sores and your lungs ache as you try to breath. You aren't sure how much more you could endure of the legendary SOLDIER's attacks. But the battle doesn't last much longer and with a final blow, Sephiroth knocks your weapon out of your hands. It flies through the air and lands in the ground ten metres away. He holds Masamune to your throat and you can see your breath mist up the blade. There is a trembling silence as you breath hard.

"You are an aspiring SOLDIER," Sephiroth remarks softly. He slowly withdraws his sword and you relax, a little shaken and still breathing hard. "Training session over. You are dismissed." As he walks away, the simulation ends and the room returns to its metal shell. You want to say something, but find it difficult to speak.

"W … wait," you stutter, staggering to your feet. "Wha …" you struggle to form words as your lungs heaved.

"You seemed to last longer than most opponents. Perhaps we will spar more in the future." He left the room.

"That … that was sparing?" you mutter to yourself.

It is shortly after you bandage your wounds that you met up with Zack. Like yourself, he has his fair share of bruises and cuts.

"That's unlike you to lose so badly to Genesis," he grins.

"Sephiroth," you mutter. Zack's eyes widened in astonishment then he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Whoa! I'm surprised you made it out alive!"

"So am I," you murmur. "Anyway, what about you? Looks like you didn't put up a good fight."

"Hey now, he caught me completely unaware. Besides, he still had some pink foam in his hair that I couldn't take my eyes off." You both laugh together. "So then, ready for the next setup?" A broad smile creeps across your face.

"Of course," you grin.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! First one of three is finally up and finished. ^^**


End file.
